Notice board (Kaer Trolde Harbor)
Notice board of Kaer Trolde Harbor. Postings Punishment for Thieves :Our guards have captured a group of thieves. They would steal sheep to sell on other isles. The Council of Elders hereby orders their right hands hewn off and runes describing their lack of honor burnt onto their foreheads. Contract: Stolen Sword :Olaf, lead guard at Kaer Trolde, would like to make the following known: :Someone's snuck into the an Craite armory and stolen the sword known as Kuliu. The yellow-bellied scoundrel who did the deed was seen leaving the village via the southern gate, heading towards the old fort. :Whoever helps recover the sword will receive a reward worthy of his efforts, and whoever helps the thieves - a death worthy of his treachery. Contract: Woodland Spirit : Warriors of Skellige! : If there's man of ye brave enough to face the Woodland Spirit, the cruel oppressor of the inhabitants of Fayrlund, he'll get a reward that'll keep him in mead for a long while. We're not rich, but we've gathered a fair bit of coin between us. : Come to Fayrlund and ask for Sven Contract: Muire D'yaeblen : Craving glory and gold? Got a sharp blade and not afeared of death? Them come see Bjorg the master boatbuilder, for he's got work for you. : It's the muire d'yeablen in the Kaer Trolde bay - they need to be killed, for they've multiplied and grown so fierce you run into them every time you leave the harbor. : Kill the beasts, and you'll become famed throughout all the isles, and your purse'll be heavy with gold. Gwent Lessons : I am currently taking on pupils for lessons in the playing of gwent. I shall only teach those who display discipline, a logical mindset and the will to learn. Those with special aptitude are particularly welcome. Pupils must acquire and supply their own decks. : I am also seeking more experienced players as partners to provide a challenge and a chance for the mutual improvement of our skills. : –Ermion , druid Fist Fights :Strong as a sea lion, slippery as an eel and ready to fight against the best? Join our tournament and face the mightiest fists in the Isles: Valrad of Kaer Trolde, Ainar of Faroe and Grim in Arinbjorn! :Don't delay! Glory and honor are just a fistfight away! Betrothal :The youngest daughter of Rudiger the Grey, Yrsa, has accepted the proposal of Lavar of Clan Brokvar. If ye wish them well, mention them with kindness in your prayers. If you wish them ill, may the sea swallow your bones. Net Mending :The folk of Ard Skellig know me to be a good fisherman. Man has yet to weave a net I cannot mend. So I'll mend yours, too, and for a small fee I'll throw in some bobs and a line guaranteed not to break, not even if a pregnant whale swallows it and dives. You can find me in my house after dusk, after I return from my day's fish. If you don't end up buying, we can still drink mead together. Message from the Druids :Sons and daughters of Clan an Craite! Every year the winters grow more severe. The snows melt later, the ice recedes later, crocuses grow later and ewes lamb later. So let this be a warning - start saving food early, dry it and smoke it, lest you not make it through the next frost. :–Ermion Work for a Woodcutter :Hark! If you're sturdy and got a sharp axe, talk to Davur, son of Godmund. You will get good pay, food and lodging. Farewell Feast :Yamir the Old invites the warriors of clan an Craite to a farewell feast. He has lived a hundred years and feels death's approach. He will not wait for it to catch up. He will make a foray to the south alone, and he does not intend to come back. Before he departs, he wants to drink mead one last time with his friends and foes. Launching of the Hurtig :Boatmaker Gotliv and his apprentices have launched the 'Hurtig', a longship built on jarl an Craite's order. Skellige has never seen a boat so fast and maneuverable. Clan an Craite warriors who wish to heft her oars should talk to Eydfinn One-Eye. ar:لوحة إعلانات كير ترولد Kaer Trolde Harbor